Mocking The Cliche
by 1000 Cherry Blossoms
Summary: This is the nutshell series, which means: OOCness and randomness! No shock there, eh? Natsu is a bullying jerk, Lucy is an annoying Mary-Sue and Lisanna is a man-stealing bitch! After all, that's how these characters really act, right? Enjoy!
1. Lucy, The Tme Dragon Slayer

**I had to write this! I REALLY had to write this!**

* * *

It's been a week since Lisanna returned from Edolas. Everyone was happy to have her back, especially Natsu who's been paying LOTS of attention to her and ignoring Lucy. For once since seven days, the Fire Dragon Slayer turned his head away from the youngest Strauss and looked at the Celestial Spirit Mage. He frowned at her then walked to where she was sitting. "Lucy, I don't need you in my team anymore; I'm replacing you with Lisanna."

The blond looked at Natsu, shocked to hear such a thing. "Why?! Did I do something wrong?!"

"No. It's just that Lisanna's stronger than you; you only rely on your Celestial Spirits and have no fighting skills."

Lucy put her face in her hands, crying. "Fine! I'm not only leaving the team, but I will also leave Fairy Tail! Goodbye, Natsu Dragneel!" She stood up and stormed out of the building.

Lisanna winked and gave a thumb up for her childhood friend. "I know you wouldn't refuse anything I ask!"

The pink-haired young man grinned at his white-haired friend. "Anything for you, Lisanna."

Gray then walked to his rival and put his hand on his shoulder with a smile. "You did the right thing."

Erza also walked to the Dragon Slayer and nodded her head with a smile on her face. "The strongest team in the guild needs strong members. We don't need weak Mages in our team."

* * *

**Lucy, The Time Dragon Slayer**

Lucy ran away tears flying behind her. She then stopped when she realized she's in the middle of a forest. A loud roar caused her hair to stand on edges. She then followed the source of the roar and arrived at a cave. She entered the cave and saw two eyes flashing at her and panicked immediately. She then rushed out of the cave.

"Wait! I won't hurt you!"

She turned back and saw a huge dark blue Dragon with yellow wings. She was very shocked at that Dragon's presence.

"W-who a-a-are y-y-y-you?" She asked shakily.

"My name is Kairos, the Legendary Dragon of Time."

Her eyes glimmered. "Wow. You look so strong, Kairos."

He nodded at her. "Indeed I am. I have felt your heart's purity and therefore, I will teach you Time Dragon Slayer Magic."

Her eyes glimmered. "Really?!"

"Yes."

She made a fist. "Alright! I will surpass Natsu for sure and show him that I am stronger than that bitch Lisanna!"

* * *

Seven years later…

"I'm back and I see you're all back from the 'dead' like Lisanna was!" Lucy said after kicking the door of the Fairy Tail building.

They all turned to her, confused. Who was this girl? Then it clicked in Natsu's head. "You're Luigi!"

"Yes, I remember! How are you, Luigi?" Gray asked.

A tick mark appeared on the forehead of the blond Mage. "Spending so much time with Lisanna during the past seven years made you forget what my name was. Anyway, I want to battle you, Natsu Dragneel."

He blinked his eyes. "Huh? Why? We all know you can't beat me, Luigi."

She held herself from hitting Natsu on his head for mistaking her name again. "I'll show you my power!"

* * *

Outside the building…

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" The pink-haired Mage fired a fiery blast from his mouth.

"Time Dragon's Roar!" The blond Mage fired a blast that was colored like a space with billions of stars in it, overwhelming the Fire Mage's attack and sending him flying away.

"AWESOME!" Everyone shouted.

"How dare you do that to Natsu, you bitch?!" Shouted Lisanna.

"I'm not the bitch; you are."

Natsu then came running back and held Lucy's hands in his. "You were amazing! You will definitely return to the team, Lucy!"

She frowned at him. "Now you remember my name?"

He then turned to Lisanna. "Lisanna, you're out of the team."

The white-haired girl looked at Natsu, shocked. "Why?! Did I do something wrong?!"

"No. It's just that Lucy's stronger than you; you only use Take Over Magic, but she uses Dragon Slayer Magic and Celestial Spirit Magic."

Lisanna put her face in her hands, crying. "Fine! I'm not only leaving the team, I will also leave Fairy Tail! Goodbye, Natsu Dragneel!" She walked away.

"I think I'm having a Déjà vu." Happy stated.

And so, the same thing kept happening over and over. And nobody knows when this will end…

**Wait for another cliché!**

* * *

**Yes! I felt like a burden had been moved off my shoulders!**


	2. Lucy Of Sabertooth

**Okay! Here's another one!**

* * *

Ever since Lisanna came back from the 'dead', Natsu, Gray and Erza have been spending too much time with the youngest Strauss; they didn't go on jobs for a long time, and they didn't speak to Lucy for about two months! Whenever the Celestial Spirit Mage enters the guild, she sees her comrades chatting and laughing with Lisanna. She also saw them turn back to her from time to time, and she keeps on wondering what they were talking about. Then came the day that changed her life forever…

"Lucy?" Natsu called.

The blond Mage turned to face her pink-haired friend, and smiled widely at him because it was the first time he talked to her since two months. "Yeah Natsu?"

"We're going on a job. Wanna come with us?"

Her smile never left her face. "Of course! After all, we didn't go on a job since two months, right?"

"Yeah." He agreed.

Lucy frowned at him; his face was expressionless when he asked her. Just what happened to him?

* * *

**Lucy Of Sabertooth**

The group was walking in a forest and they suddenly stopped, causing Lucy to blink her eyes. "Is something the matter, guys?"

"Yeah. You will die here! Fire Dragon's Roar!" The Dragon Slayer fired a fiery blast from his mouth that hit Lucy, who shrieked and fell down with burns covering her body.

"What…? B-but why…?"

"Because you're weak! Ice-Make: Lance!" Gray made an ice lance that cut through the blond Mage, causing her to shout again in pain.

"Weak Mages are trash!" Erza used her swords to slash through Lucy, and this time, the blond Mage lost her consciousness. Blood was coming out of her bruised body.

The three of them heard clapping sound and turned around to see Lisanna. "Good job you guys. We don't need weak Mages in our guild."

The four of them left, leaving their 'comrade' dying slowly.

* * *

"Rogue! Look over there!" A blond boy about the same age as Wendy pointed his finger towards a bruised, older girl.

"Let's help her, Sting!" Said a black-haired boy, Rogue.

Both boys ran towards the fallen Celestial Spirit Mage; Sting knelt down and tended to her wounds using some things from a first-aid kit box he was carrying with him. After a while, the blond Mage opened her eyes and saw two boys looking at her. She blinked her eyes for a better view before asking "Who are you?"

"I'm Sting and this is Rogue. Who are you and what happened to you?"

Lucy told the boys about what happened to her. Both boys frowned at her before helping her up.

"You know something? Rogue and I will train you to become a Dragon Slayer using both the elements of White and Shadow."

She blinked her eyes at them. "Dragon Slayers? You two?!"

They nodded at her and she smiled at them.

"All three of us will train together and then join a guild that will become stronger than Fairy Tail!" The blond stated. "By the way, can you become my girlfriend when I grow up, Lucy-san?"

She smiled at him. "Of course! Dating younger men is better than dating men older than me!"

"But I want to be Lucy-san's boyfriend." Rogue objected.

"No way! I asked her first!"

"Lucy-san is better with me than you!"

"You guys, knock it off! I'm gonna be the girlfriend of the both of you. Is that okay?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Seven years later…

"Lucy-san, we're about to battle Natsu-san and Gajeel-san. Are you ready?" A teenaged Sting asked a twenty four-year old Lucy.

She smirked evilly. "of course. I've been waiting for this moment since seven years."

"Me too." Agreed the other blond.

A teenaged Rogue sighed. "I wanted to compete in this battle so much."

"From Fairy Tail, we have Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox!" Announced Chapati Lola.

The Fire Dragon Slayer and the Iron Dragon Slayer stepped into the battlefield.

"VS Sting Eucliffe and Lucy Heartfilia from Sabertooth!"

The two blonds stepped into the battlefield as well.

"To think that you've survived, Lucy." Natsu stated coldly.

"Yes, and I'm better than before."

"I've been waiting for this battle, kabo! Let the battle begin!" The pumpkin head man, Mato shouted.

"Let's go, Gajeel!"

"Yeah!"

Both Dragon Slayers from Fairy Tail were surprised to see Lucy attack them alone without Sting's help. "White Shadow Dragon's Wing!" Her right hand turned white and her left hand turned black as she hit both of them and knocked them away. "White Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Lucy released a powerful mixed roar from her mouth that pushed Natsu and Gejeel away then made them hit the wall, knocking them down.

"I can't believe this! Lucy Heartfilia managed to defeat two Dragon Slayers renowned for their prowess with relative ease! As expected, Sabertooth is very powerful!" Chapati shouted.

Sting and Lucy then returned to where the other members of Sabertoth were. Rogue, Rufus, Orga and Sting complemented Lucy on her victory.

"Lucy-san, you're now officially our Lady!" Sting stated with a smile.

"What?! You're kidding me! I am your LADY, not this blond bimbo!" Minerva shouted.

"Not anymore, you good-for-nothing daughter!" Master Jiemma stepped into the scene. "Lucy, will you be my daughter?"

She smiled widely. "Of course!"

"NO! I hate you all!" Minerva ran away in tears.

On the battlefield, Natsu also had tears in his eyes, but those tears were the tears of regret. "Lucy… please come back…"

"How do you expect her to come back after what you've done to her seven years ago?" Gejeel asked angrily.

Gray and Erza also had tears in their eyes. "Lucy…! We're sorry…!"

* * *

The last day of the Grand Magic Games…

"I will defeat all of you and grant Sabertooth absolute victory!" Lucy stated while standing in front of her former comrades; the team had Erza, Gray, Laxus, Juvia and Gajeel. "White Shadow Dragon's Roar!" She released a powerful roar that knocked them all down.

"Lucy… Lucy granted Sabertooth absolute victory over Fairy Tail! The winner of the Grand Magic Games for the seventh time is Sabertooth!"

The crowd cheered for the best guild in the kingdom of Fiore. The blond Mage bowed to the crowd as her injured teammates gathered around her and hugged her.

"Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" They all cheered for her.

With the other members of Fairy Tail, Natsu was seen crying waterfalls with the other members of Fairy Tail. But they weren't crying because they lost; they were crying because Lucy wasn't in their guild anymore. "Lucy... COME BACK!"

Lisanna was the only one who wasn't crying. "Why do you want her back? We will win next year's tournament."

"SHUT UP YOU ANIMAL BITCH!" Snapped an angry Fire Dragon Slayer. "I wish you never came back! Otherwise, Lucy would've stayed in the guild! You're the one who convinced us to kill Lucy!"

All members of Fairy Tail turned to the youngest Strauss with shocked expressions. Everyone then became angry at her, even her siblings! She sweatdropped before running off while shrieking girly shrieks.

As for Sabertooth, they kept on winning every Grand Magic Games tournament, and it was all thanks to Lucy.

**There might be another cliché chapter!**

* * *

**I didn't intend on bashing Minerva, even though I hate her.**


	3. Lucy Goes Super-Sue!

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! For the people who reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites! I'm really glad you loved this mock fic!**

**EDITED.**

* * *

In a forest, a blond teenaged girl was seen lying unconscious on the ground; her body was covered in bandages. When she woke up, she saw many huge, lizard-like beings surrounding her. She immediately screamed at the top of her lungs; those creatures were actually Dragons!

"Humans are so annoying." A white male Dragon stated. "Why did we save her again?"

Lucy immediately stopped screaming. "W-wait. Are you guys Dragons?"

"Do we look like humans to you?" A pale blue Dragon asked sarcastically.

"B-but Dragons no longer exist!"

"More specifically, we went onto hiding." A dark green Dragon pointed out.

"Why did you help me?"

"We want to know what happened to you before that, if you could remember." A ruby Dragon stated.

She frowned. _How could I forget that?_

* * *

**Lucy Goes Super-Sue!**

**Flashback, Lucy's POV**

My best friend Natsu Dragneel had a childhood friend named Lisanna that everyone believed dead for two years. After she came back, Natsu and my other friends, Gray and Erza stopped talking to me; they took Lisanna with them when going on jobs and didn't take me.

One day, Lisanna decided to go on a job with me, and you bet I was surprised. The job was about capturing some thieves in a nearby town. However, after entering the forest, I've found out that it was a ruse, and that Lisanna had deceived me.

"But why?! What have I ever done to you?!" I asked her in shock.

"You've stolen Na-chan from me! You deserve to die! Take Over: Animal Soul!" She took on the appearance of a cat-woman and then slashed me.

I shrieked and fell on the ground and she kept on slashing me; before I lost my consciousness, I heard her laughing an evil laugh.

**End of flashback and POV**

* * *

Tears began flowing down Lucy's cheeks after she recalled what happened. "I never had such feelings for Natsu…" She sobbed.

All of the Dragons cried waterfalls at Lucy's touching story, until one of them spoke. "I'm sure Natsu is looking for you right now."

They all turned to said Dragon, which had dark red scales and yellow sclera. A female white Dragon shook her head. "Igneel, I don't think your son will look for her."

The Celestial Spirit Mage's eyes widened in shock. "Igneel?! You're Natsu's father?!"

He nodded at her. "And this is Grandine and that black Dragon is Metalicana."

"No way…"

"How about we train you so you can become the Elemental Dragon Slayer?" Metalicana asked.

Her eyes glimmered in happiness. "Really?! You will all train me?!"

They all nodded at her. She jumped up and down excitedly; her wounds were healed quickly due to Grandine's healing spells.

* * *

A year later…

"Lucy, don't you want to go back to the guild?" A sad Loke asked. He decided to visit Lucy because she didn't summon him or any of her other Celestial Spirits for a whole year! "I heard that the core members of Fairy Tail disappeared."

"Good for them. By the way, I'm gonna break all of the contracts with you guys because I don't need you." She stated bluntly.

"What?!" Loke shouted, his eyes narrowing in shock. He couldn't believe what Lucy said. "Why would you do that?!"

"I no longer need to hide behind you guys; I have my own powers now."

He gritted his teeth before turning away. "Fine! Farewell, Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Another thing; my name's not Lucy."

He turned back to her. "What? You even changed your name?!"

She smirked evilly at him.

* * *

Six years later…

"And that's the last of Dragons." The former Celestial Spirit Mage said; she was standing on a pile of dead Dragons. "No. There are only three left." She looked up and saw a hole in the ceiling and frowned. "They escaped…"

The Dragons that escaped were actually Igneel, Grandine and Metalicana.

"It was a grave mistake teaching that girl Dragon Slayer Magic." Grandine pointed out.

"Well, there were Dragons that were also killed by Dragon Slayers, like Weisslogia and Skiadrum." Metalicana stated.

Igneel frowned. "So… humans have really surpassed Dragons…"

* * *

A hooded figure kicked the door of the small Fairy Tail building. They all turned to the figure and blinked; this person was really suspicious. The person threw away the cloak to reveal blond, very long hair and brown, sparkling eyes that were similar to Gajeel's. The young woman was smiling evilly at the Fairy Tail Mages.

"Who are you?" Natsu demanded.

The girl chuckled. "Of course you can't remember me, Natsu Dragneel."

All of the members' eyes narrowed in shock, this girl was…

"LUCY?!"

"We thought you were dead!" Erza stated.

"Yes. I was dead, just like how Lisanna was." She stated, a murderous aura forming around her. "But now I'm gonna kill you all!" She cackled evilly. "By the way, my name's not Lucy Heartfilia anymore. I am Mary Sue Maria Susan Marian Suzanne Dragoon!"

"_**EH?!"**_

"Like you can beat me." Natsu said smugly.

"You can't defeat Na-chan!" Lisanna hugged Natsu and kissed him randomly.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that! Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Multi-Colored Explosion!"

* * *

In another part of Fiore, two Dragon Slayers and their Exceed companions saw a huge colorful cloud of smoke in the sky. They all blinked their eyes.

"What is that?" Sting asked.

"No idea." Rogue replied.

* * *

Nothing was left of Fairy Tail… in fact, nothing was left of Magnolia… Lucy, err, Mary Sue Maria Susan Marian Suzanne Dragoon killed everyone in Magnolia and erased it from the face of Fiore…

She cackled evilly before seeing a flying poster; she grabbed it and read it and then smirked evilly. "Well, I'm gonna reform a new guild with this amount of money." She threw the poster away; it was actually the poster announcing the Grand Magic Games!

* * *

At the Grand Magic Games, Mary Sue Maria Susan Marian Suzanne Dragoon's guild's team was a one-person team, and you know who is participating. Her guild's name is: Perfect Beings!

At the first day's event Hidden, she defeated everyone easily, including Rufus Lohr!

"Mary Sue Maria Susan Marian Suzanne Dragoon… I'll always remember you…" He stated before collapsing. (Relax; he didn't die :P)

Then, she defeated Flare Corona with one hit! Oh joy!

"Wah! You'll pay for this, Blondie!" She stated before losing consciousness.

After gaining ten points for her 'guild', she went to Bar Sun to celebrate. She drank one hundred barrels of sake, and was approached a moment later by Bacchus, who challenged her to a drinking contest.

"Think you can defeat me in drinking?" He asked before hiccupping.

She smirked evilly at him. "Sure."

After one hour, Bacchus finally collapsed. He drank one hundred barrels of sake, but she drank five hundred barrels of sake! SUPER!

The next day, she arrived in first place in the Chariot event because she used a Magic spell called Elemental Dragon's Flying Thunder God! She entered Minato Namikaze mode!

Sting who was in last place due to his motion sickness frowned. "How could she… not get… motion sickness…?"

Because she's a perfect human, my dear Sting.

In the battle round, she went up against Bacchus. He sat on the ground and smiled. "Last night you've defeated me in drinking, but you won't defeat me in fighting!"

"We'll see about that." She said with an evil smirk.

And Bacchus goes flying! She earned ten more points, which means forty points for her so-called guild.

And of course, she went again to Bar Sun and drank five hundred more barrels of sake. Bacchus didn't show up because nobody knows where he ended up in.

The third day's event was Pandemonium. Of course you know what happened. Mary Sue Maria Susan Marian Suzanne Dragoon went Erza mode and defeated all of the monsters in less than a minute! She's even better than Erza in the original series! She's now in lead with fifty points.

"I don't like her at all…" Orga muttered. (I agree with you :P)

In the battle round, she defeated Alexei with one hit as well and exposed him as Ivan Dreyar!

"This isn't over yet! I'm going to get my hands on Lumen Histoire one way or another!" He vowed before being dragged away by the guards.

She yawned. "Whatever. You can have it; I don't want it."

Ivan squirmed from the guards grip and grabbed the woman's hands. "Really?! Thank you! Thank you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Sure... you're welcome."

"And thanks again for killing my damn father and idiotic son!" He said before leaving with the guards.

And again, she celebrated in Bar Sun, drinking one thousand barrels! She then vaporized the owner with her Magic, and changed the bar's name from Bar Sun to Perfect Beings. Yup; this was the base of her guild. Nobody visited the bar again…

The fourth day's event was Naval Battle; she knocked them all out even Minerva so easily! She got seventy points.

"Damn that bimbo…" Minerva cursed.

She was then put against Sting and Rogue, and like every time, she defeated them easily.

"So strong…" The White Dragon muttered.

The final day arrived, and alone, she destroyed most of Crocus, but didn't kill anyone, thus gaining forty five points, which gives her a total of one hundred and twenty five points, the most points that anyone got in any Grand Magic Games tournament.

They didn't want to give her the money because they wanted to use it to repair the damage she caused to Crocus, but she vaporized them and used the money to rebuild her guild. She recruited many members like her; possessing extremely powerful Magic and REALLY long names.

**Wait for the next cliché!**

* * *

**Whoa! The longest cliché chapter yet!**

**Believe me, I don't hate Lucy.**

**If you have ideas about clichés, send them to me.**

**Thanks for reading. Review please!**


	4. Zeref's Apprentice

**I'm going to rant about a certain character, and I WILL use a strong language.**

**So this character is the most mistreated character in the entire Fairy Tail fandom. Yup, you all know her. Lisanna, the sweetest girl in the entire FT manga. UGH! I'm sick and tired of the majority of this fandom bashing her in that stupid cliché plot! It's always 'Lisanna comes back, the entire guild ignores Lucy for no reason with the exception of Levy and Wendy and possibly few others, then Lisanna convinces Team Natsu to kick Lucy out of the team because she's weak, and she becomes all sad and shit and leaves the guild then falls in love with a guy who will NEVER love her, and join a guild that will NEVER accept her.' Oh! And there's also another plot where she becomes the fucking Elemental Dragon Slayer then comes back and defeats Natsu in one hit, or the Dragons coming back from their disappearance and choosing Lucy as their princess because she's so damn special! What an utter bullshit! Who's the fucking asshole who made up this damn plot anyway?! Oh, and the beginning scene is the most clichéd thing in these plots! It's always 'Lucy enters the guild and greets everyone, but only few who greeted her back. She becomes upset and goes to the bar and orders strawberry smoothie/milkshake and Mirajane sometimes acts like her sweet self and sometimes acts like a bitch.' *Facepalm* Even the beginning scene lacks originality! Usually, when I see stories like these, I only click on them to see if Lisanna is an evil bitch or not, and even if she's not evil, it still irritates me because the other characters are very OOC.**

**I know the people who write these stories: Annoying NaLu fans. No, I'm not saying ALL NaLu fans; I'm saying annoying NaLu fans who HATE Lisanna because they're so childish and immature. Nice NaLu fans who like Lisanna and think of her as a friend of Lucy and Natsu, and don't like it when she gets bashed. To the annoying NaLu fans, I suggest you think of a plot that doesn't revolve around bashing characters just because **_**YOU**_** think that they get in the way of your so-called 'OTP'. Now, you're going to say that I'm a NaLi fan and I hate NaLu. Oh, no, no, no, no! Maybe I do prefer NaLi over NaLu, but I don't hate NaLu. In fact, I don't care whom Natsu's going to end up with because I don't care that much about pairings, and this ****fucking**** fandom has the WORST shipping war I've ever seen. But I can understand why annoying NaLu fans think that Lisanna gets in the way of 'NaLu'; it's because they're preteens and young teenagers, which means they are still young and naive. Yeah, I'm an older FT fan, (Look at my profile page to know how old I am) and these stories don't satisfy me at all because they're only good for school girls such as yourselves.**

**Go ahead and flame me. I don't care. Flaming will just prove that you are truly immature about not accepting the truth. You guys went too far because people are always sugarcoating your stories, and when someone tells you that it's cliché and overused, you just ignore them and say: This is fanfiction; we can write whatever we want. And then your equally annoying and childish fans will agree with you and maybe start spamming the e-mails of the ones who sent those reviews. Reviews aren't only meant for giving praise; they are also meant for helping the writers improve their writing skills, ESPECIALLY younger writers.**

**God, I ranted too much. I hope I don't get reported for this.**

**Now, let's begin!**

* * *

In this cliché plot, I will use the most clichéd beginning scene ever. So basically, Lucy entered the guild. "Hi minna!"

Nobody greeted her back. How very rude of them. Lucy becomes sad because they ignored her. Maybe they ignored her because she doesn't share her feelings with them. Yeah, she's such an attention whore.

Anyway, she walked to the bar where Mira was cleaning the glasses. She greeted Mira who frowned at her. Lucy became nervous before asking. "Can I have strawberry smoothie or milkshake, Mira-san?"

"We're out of strawberries and milk." She replied sternly.

And then her younger sister, Lisanna came walking to the bar. "Hi Mira-nee!"

Her older sister smiled warmly at her. "Hi Lisanna! What can I get for you?"

"Strawberry smoothie and strawberry milkshake."

"Sure! They'll be ready in no time!"

Lucy was irritated; she knew that Lisanna was Mira's younger sister, but that doesn't mean she has to lie to her! "Mira-san! You've just said that you're out of strawberries and milk!"

"My sister and her boyfriend get VIP treatment," She stated.

"Boyfriend? Who the hell is that?!"

"Who do you think it will be?" Lisanna asked. "It's none other than Natsu. He said that he never loved you and doesn't want a weak Mage as his girlfriend."

"What?" Lucy asked, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh. The princess has lost her knight in shining armor?" Lisanna asked mockingly. "But he got a much better princess."

Lucy stood up then stormed out of the guild with tears flowing behind her like a typical, heartbroken anime girl.

After running and running, she found herself on a hill. She sobbed before putting her hand on her forehead. "Goodbye, cruel world. I am going to become a suicidal bimbo like Bella Swan from Twilight because I've lost the love of my life, Natsu Dragneel." She then jumped off the hill…

But that's not the end of the story; if she wants to play the role of Mary-Sue very well, her story mustn't end here, right?

* * *

**Zeref's Apprentice**

The title was a spoiler, right? Anyway, Lucy didn't find herself to be in a place that looked like Heaven, and I'm not gonna say Hell because there's no way for someone as special as Lucy to end in Hell, right? Instead, she found herself in Tenrou Island, with a handsome, black-haired young man sitting beside her.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "And what are you doing in Tenrou Island?"

For the record, the events of Tenrou didn't occur as of yet, and I have no idea how the hell did Lucy know it's Tenrou Island.

The young man blushed at her. She was like an angel, and that's another reason why wouldn't she end up in Hell. He shook his head to regain his composure. "My name is Zeref."

Lucy gasped dramatically. "Zeref?" She then backed away from him. "Stay away from me!"

Didn't you even wonder how come he's still alive after four hundred freaking years? And I thought you're the smart one, Lucy.

"Don't be scared of me; I could never hurt someone like you."

She blinked. "Why?"

He blushed then smiled. "Because… I love you, beautiful lady whose name I don't know."

Her eyes glimmered at the Dark Mage, and she smirked evilly. _If I could get him to teach me the ways of the Dark Magic, I can totally get my revenge on that dense pink-haired jerk and his man-stealing bitch. _She smiled sweetly at Zeref. "Can I ask you a favor, Zeref-san?"

"Sure, um…"

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Sure, Lucy-san. What is it?"

She smirked evilly again.

* * *

The time skip is going to be very short this time. It's only one day. One freaking day, I tell you! She mastered the ways of the Dark Magic arts in one day!

So basically, she kicks the door of the guild and entered, gaining everyone's attention.

"Huh? What's this loser doing here again?" Lisanna asked.

"I have come to avenge myself."

"Come on, Lucy. Don't be like that." Natsu said. "After all, you can't defeat me."

"My name isn't Lucy anymore; my name is Bella Aizen."

LE GASP! So she couldn't just stay the way she is and went to change her name! Not only that, but her first name is the name of the biggest Mary-Sue ever who was mentioned before in the chapter, and her surname is the same surname as the main antagonist of the Bleach franchise who is a seriously overpowered villain!

"Now, I'm gonna kill you, Natsu Dragneel, and your man-stealing bitch!" She released a dark power that overwhelmed everyone, but only killed Natsu and Lisanna.

Everyone gasped and knelt to the greatness of the mighty Bella Aizen. "We're all at your service, Bella-sama!"

She then smirked before cackling evilly. Elsewhere, Zeref sighed before tears streamed down his cheeks like waterfalls.

"I am never going to fall in love again, especially with vengeful, horny maidens." He then turned his head towards the readers. "By the way, Lucy died but I have reincarnated her... and I wish I didn't."

**TBC…**

* * *

**Wait for yet another cliché!**

**Thanks for reading. Review please.**


End file.
